Sleeping Angel
by Zephel-sama
Summary: Coming to terms with ones feelings is never easy, But when a missions goes wrong, it forces the ex-soccer play to faces his feelings for the archer. This is my first fan fic so be gentle Ken x Omi, Brad x Schuldig, and a teasing of Yohji x Aya.
1. Sleeping Angel Chapters 1 & 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Brad Crawford: "Zephel-sama does not own any of us".   
(I don't believe I'm doing this!)   
*Glares at Zephel-sama* "Like that's you real name".   
  
Schuldig: "Liebster, give the Kätzchen a break! And you others don't sue Zephel-sama!"   
*Smirks at Bradley and reaches out his mind to find Zephel's* (Wow and I thought I was bad!)   
  
Brad: "Don't start with me Schuldig! I saw this coming a month ago!"   
  
Zephel-sama: *sweat drop, glares at the German* "Get out of my head Schu!"   
  
Schuldig: "That's Schuldig! Bradley the little Kätzchen is as fun to play with as Weiß."   
  
Farfarello: *Looks over to Zephel, and licks his knife* "Your fanfic hurts God!"   
  
Nagi: "I don't even get to do much in this fic! This isn't even a Schwarz fic!"  
*Eye's begin to glow red*  
  
Schreient: "......."   
  
Zephel: *Sweat drop, moves away from from Schwarz and Schreient quickly*   
  
Aya: "They here too! Zephel-sama Shi-ne!"   
  
Zephel: *Huddles in fear*   
  
Ken: *Rushes in and protects Zephel* "Aya, Zephel is not the target!"  
  
Omi: "Can we get on with this?!"   
  
Yohji: "If you are under 18 please find your way back to where you belong!"   
*Pulls wire from his watch* "any questions?!"   
This fanfic contains Shounen ai or boys loving boys, Dark yaoi and Swearing in both German and Japanese. I repeat if you are under 18 yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now.  
  
Pairs: Ken x Omi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Yohji   
  
Rating: R (NC-17) -language, lemon/lime, yaoi and Shounen ai   
  
POV changes though out and I apologize for the OOC! Gomen nasai minna!   
  
This is my first fanfic ever, please enjoy and be kind! I would also like to thank my Muses- Fruey_chan, Dracopup, Akiame Harbinger, Nacht Schuldich, Seikabutsu and Shiin. If it was not for your feed back and support this fic would not have been possible. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!   
"Sleeping Angel"   
By: Zephel-sama   
Silence reigned throughout the room, broken only by the sounds of the life-support machines. If one were to walk into the room, they would have sworn they weren't in an  
hospital. All around the room in an array of colors, shapes and sizes were flowers. Had the flowers been there for any other reason, one could have been lost in their beauty. In the room amongst the flowers a young man with dirty blonde hair lay in a hospital bed, unaware of the beauty surrounding him. By his side sat a brown-haired bishounen, whose chocolate brown  
eyes were red with tears. He waited for a change, any sign of the young man waking. A look of concern could be seen on his face, as he gently held the other's hand, willing him to wake up. Outside the clouds begin to part and a beam of sunlight poured into the hospital room. As the light grew it engulfed the bishounen in the bed, giving him the appearance of a sleeping Angel. The sight of this only made the young man next to him cry harder.   
"Onegai Omi... you have to wake up! Weiß needs you! We need you! You're the one who always looked out for everyone. Who's Yohji going to pick on? Who's going to remind Aya to lighten up?! Sure, you're thinking that I'm here, but that's not the point!"   
The young man paused as he tried to choke back the tears threatening to fall. Ken rose from his chair and moved to sit on the hospital bed. He reached out and gently pulled the sleeping Omi into his arms. As Ken cradled Omi, the tears previously threatening to fall now began to cascade from his eyes as he spoke in a faint and feeble voice...   
"We need you... I need you! You have to wake up, I need to talk to you... but not like this-" .  
His voice broke. Ken was overcome by his grief and held Omi closer, never wanting to let the young one go. His mind wandered back to the cause of his unnatural sleep, as he continued to hold Omi close.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ken's POV   
It was a warm Spring day. Cram school was out, so Omi, Yohji, Aya and I were tending the shop with Momoe-san(1). The "Koneko no Sumu Ie" florist shop was packed, as usual. We had our usual group of school girls along with some new and old customers. Aya was at the arrangement table working on a wedding order, and every now and then he would shout:   
"If You're Not Buying Anything, Get Out!"(2a)   
Instantly, the girls would look around for something to buy in order to lengthen their stay. Yohji was at the register with his own group of fans. Each one was blushing and counting off the days till their 18th birthday for him. Over the crowd I could hear him calling   
"Hey, there's nothing I can do, all these girls are way too young for me! Omi be a gentlemen and take care of them!"(2b)  
I was helping my own customer as I watched Omi blush. He was so kawaii when he blushed. If I was not careful, I would be caught daydreaming. I was not sure if the others had noticed. I tried not to show it, but for sometime now I knew I had fallen for the youngest member of Weiß. Whenever we went out on a mission I always tried to keep my eyes out for him, never failing to back him up. When any of us got hurt, it was usually Omi who would check on us. If Omi got hurt, it was my turn to look after him.  
I thought I knew what love was when I was with Yuriko(3), but I was wrong. It had hurt to watch her leave for Australia; so much so that I almost went with her! Looking back now I'm glad I stayed. I would have given up more than I knew. It was during a mission where Omi had gotten shot that I realized how I felt. The thought of losing him pained me like nothing else. From that point on, I vowed to protect him. I found myself watching the smallest Weiß member when I thought no one was looking. Whenever Omi walked into the room my heart would skip a beat. If my eyes caught the gaze of his cerulean blue for too long I would blush crimson red from head to toe. How I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid. It was eating me up inside. I knew what we were. Could Weiß ever find love? Could or would he accept my feelings? Even with everything we went through... everything he went through, he never lost his look of innocence! Did I deserve the love of this Angelic creature?  
The door chimed as our red headed supervisor, dressed in an all too familiar red business suit, socks and pumps, walked in. Out of habit, Yohji was the first to notice her.   
"Nanika, goiriyo desu ka."   
He fell silent as Manx(4a) walked passed him and down the stairs. We all knew, that if Manx was here, then there would be a mission. We had Momoe-san watch the shop as we followed Manx down stairs. The tape played... the Mission: to shut down human experiments though chemical testing. The targets: Nishida, Kohji and Yamaguchi, Masaki... pictures came across the screen followed by the shadowy figure of Persia.(4b)   
"Hunter's of the night, deny these evil beast their tomorrow!"(2c)   
The screen grew blank and Manx stepped up, addressing the four of us.   
"Are you all in?"(2d)  
She looked around the room as we all agreed to the mission. Manx than started to pass out the files, pausing at Omi...   
"Omi, Kritiker(4c) needs you to gather any and all information from the company, before you destroy the building."   
"Hai!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mission sounded easy... go in, get the info, kill the targets and destroy the building. But who could have known it would end like this?  
Japanese words:  
  
"Shi-ne" - "Die"   
  
"Gomen nasai minna!" - "Sorry everyone"   
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" - Thank you (formal)   
  
"onegai shimasu" - "Please" (formal)   
  
"Koneko no Sumu Ie" - "Kitten in the House" florist shop   
  
"kawaii" - "Cute"  
  
"Nanika, goiriyo desu ka." - "How can I help you?"   
  
"bishounen" - "beautiful youth"   
  
"Hai!"- "yes!"   
German words:   
  
"Weiß Kreuz" - " White Cross"   
  
"Kätzchen" - Kitten   
  
"liebster" - term of endearment "Beloved (male)"  
  
"Schwarz" - "Black"  
  
"Schreient" - "Screaming"   
Notes from the Anime:   
  
(1) Momoe-san - Is the sweet little old lady with the cat, who runs the shop when the boys have mission briefings or other business.   
  
2a-2d are all lines from the sub version of Weiß Kreuz...  
  
(2a)"If You're Not Buying Anything, Get Out!"  
  
(2b) "Hey, there's nothing I can do, all these girls are way too young for me! Omi be a gentlemen, and take care of them!"   
  
(2c) "Hunter's of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrow!"   
  
(2d) "Are you all in?" - These are all quotes from the Anime; depending on the version, they differ slightly.  
  
(3) Yuriko - Is the young woman Ken falls in love with in episode 5. *spoiler* She unknowingly was being poisoned and ends up as part of the case. Saved, she leaves for Australia wanting Ken to come with her.   
  
(4a) Manx - Is Persia's secretary and Weiß' "handler", She delivers the mission information.   
  
(4b) Persia - Is the unseen commander behind Weiß. *spoiler* His real name is Shuuichi Takatori, Reiji Takatori's younger brother.   
  
(4c) Kritiker - The organization that Persia works through, giving Weiß their missions.   
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
"The Mission" contains violence and blood. Omi fan's I'm sorry but the genki assassin gets hurt in this one. There is also swearing in both German and Japanese.   
  
POV changes though out and there is OOC! Gomen nasai minna!   
"The Mission"   
By: Zephel-sama  
Across town another group of assassins were escorting Takatori, Masafumi(1) along with his own group of bodyguards. Schwarz(2) hated to babysit Takatori's brat and his bodyguards (Schreient), but Crawford had a vision... He knew that Weiß would appear and it was in Schwarz's best interest to protect the young Takatori and Schreient(3). He had also seen that one of Weiß would fall, but not who. Crawford's visions were always vague for the most part, but he knew Schwarz had to be there, for the future of Schwarz, if nothing else.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford's POV   
"Tonight, we will be accompanying Mr. Takatori, Masafumi and Schreient to a meeting. We will all be going... Schuldig go retrieve Farfarello."   
The flaming haired Doitsu-jin nodded and walked to the door where he hesitated. Turning back to me, his green cat like eyes peered into my icy blue. He spoke, but no sound left his lips...   
("Liebster, must we really babysit those verdammte Schädlinge! Why not get rid of the boy...")   
I watched as he glanced over to the youngest member of Schwarz... then as his cat like gaze returned to mine:  
("Then we could get down to some… more important business!")   
I could hear his nasal voice purring suggestively in my head and I glared at him!   
("Iie! Not now Schuldig! Do as I say and get Farfarello ima!")   
I closed the link as he stormed out of the office. I turned my attention to the teenage bishounen still standing with me.  
"Nagi-kun, go get ready... I had a vision, Weiß will be there!''  
"Hai, Crawford-san!"  
He turned on his heels and left. Once I was sure he was gone I went back to my desk and retrieved a small bottle, from which I took two pills, swallowing them easily.  
"Shimatta, headache! It never fails, after every vision."  
Rubbing my temples I sat down, only to be attacked by yet another vision. This one of later tonight. It seemed Schuldig would need reprimanding!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi's POV   
"Abyssinian, Balinese, and Siberian this is Bombay. Do you read me? Are you in position, copy?"  
I could hear the sound of static over my headset, and then three replies. We were all set, the bombs were in place, the cameras off line and so I began downloading the information. Everything was going to plan until I heard Siberian break over my head set...  
"KUSO! It's Schwarz and Schreient, the targets are getting away... Abort mission Bombay, I repeat, abort mission!"   
I glanced at my laptop and found that 85% had already downloaded. I confirmed into my head set that I was almost done. Just then the targets burst into the door, and I was still downloading. When it finally finished I tried to call the others.   
"Bombay... been found… download compl..."   
Before I could even finish my message the targets attacked me!   
______________________________Meanwhile________________________  
Ken's POV   
Elsewhere in the building Abyssinian, Balinese and I were facing off with Schwarz while Masafumi and Schreient escaped. While Abyssinian was facing off against Pre-cog and Balinese against Mastermind, I was fighting Berzerker. Prodigy was covering Masafumi and Schreient's escape. I heard Bombay's last report, the static blocking out part of the message, and I thought my heart would stop. As I moved away from Berzerker, his blade stabbed me in the shoulder. The pain brought me back to the fight, and I watched Farfarello bring the blade to his lips, tasting my blood.  
"Cutting you and making you bleed, hurts God!"   
He laughed as he swiped at me again. This time I blocked and countered, tearing one of my Bugnuks across his forearm. He didn't even flinch!   
We continued our deadly dance, and the silence coming from my headset made me want to cry. I wanted to go find Omi, but could not as long as Schwarz was here.  
(Onegai Omi, be safe!!)   
I could see that Aya and Yohji were not fairing any better then me. Every slash Aya made with his katana was easily avoided by Crawford. Aya was tiring fast. The same was true for Yohji; whenever he attacked, Schuldig just moved and countered to the lanky assassin's gut. He was just too fast for Yohji. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, I heard Crawford give the call to pull back... Masafumi and Schreient had made their escape, it was time to leave. I watched as the German hesitated, I could see the fury in Crawford's eye.  
"I said pull back Schuldig, I mean ima!"   
Schuldig paused once more, then turning on his heels he gave us a lop-sided  
grin, then followed the other Schwarz members. As he left I heard him say:  
"Ja ne, Kätzchen!"   
When Schwarz was gone, I ran to join Abyssinian and Balinese.  
"We have to find Bombay, something's wrong!"   
We ran off in the direction of Omi's last known position. Arriving there, we found the targets beating his unconscious form. Rage seethed through me, and with a primal scream I killed the targets with my Bugnuks. As the now limp bodies fell to the floor I rushed to Omi's side. Yohji knelt down beside me. I searched my young partner's throat for a pulse, but only found a rapidly failing one. My heart leaped into my throat and my eyes filled with tears. I pulled you into my arms and let out a scream. Yohji was at a loss for words and Aya although just as shocked was calling Kritiker for further instructions.   
"They're sending someone. Do we still have the disk and the detonator?"   
Aya asked in his monotonous voice. Yohji looked frantically and found both objects; It seemed Omi had protected them as they were beating him. I picked Omi up gently and we made our way out of the building. Once at a safe distance, Yohji hit the detonator. The building blew just as a Kritiker agent arrived to take us to the hospital. The mission parameters were met, but at the cost of one of our own.   
"Kami-sama… onegai Omi, be all right!"   
Japanese words:  
  
"Doitsu-jin" - "German person"   
  
"Iie" - "No!"   
  
"ima!" - "Now"   
  
"Shimatta" - "Damn it!"   
  
"KUSO! " - "Shit!"  
  
"Ja ne!" - See later (informal)  
  
"Kami-sama" - "God"  
German words:   
  
"verdammte Schädlinge!" - "Damn pests!"  
Notes for the Anime:   
  
(1) Masafumi Takatori - He is one of Reiji Takatori's sons, does DNA experiments.   
  
(2) Schwarz - Reiji Takatori's bodyguards.   
  
(3) Schreient - Masafumi's female bodyguards.   
Code names:   
  
Abyssinian - Aya   
  
Balinese - Yohji   
  
Siberian - Ken   
  
Bombay - Omi  
  
These are all names of breeds of cats.   
Pre-cog - Brad Crawford   
  
Mastermind - Schuldig   
  
Berzerker - Farfarello   
  
Prodigy - Nagi   
  
These names are for the special traits each member brings to the group.   
***************************************************************  
  
Omi: ::Eyes wide with tears.:: "Zephel-sama how could you?! First you hurt my Kenken..." ::Blushes:: "Then you beat me up!!! o.O!!!"  
  
Ken:"I'm fine Omi, we better get you to the hopital!"  
  
Zephel:"Hehehehee aren't you two kawaii! Ken you so naïve you didn't notice what Omi called you... and Omi you look cute when you blush!"  
  
Ken: ::A puzzle look on his face.:: "Nani?!"  
  
Omi: ::Sweat drops:: "Nothing Ken-kun!" 


	2. Sleeping Angel Chapters 3 & 4

Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
"Schuldig" contains Dark yaoi and Swearing in both German and Japanese. Irepeat if you are under 18 yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now .   
  
Pairs: Brad x Schuldig   
  
Rating: R -language, lemon/lime, dark yaoi!   
  
POV changes and there is OOC! Gomen nasai minna!   
"Schuldig"   
By: Zephel_sama   
Crawford's POV   
In another part of Tokyo, at the Schwarz head quarters, Crawford and Schuldig stood in Crawford's office. Farfarello was in his straight jacket and hanging upside down in his padded room. Blood rushed to his head as he mindlessly babbled about how much he had hurt God tonight, and how he wanted to play with his blades and blender. Nagi was in his room, lost in his own little on-line world, and thinking about the night's events. Back in Crawford's office an argument erupted.  
"When I give a direct order to fall back Schuldig, it is NOT a request!"  
"Whatever, Liebster!"   
"Shimatta Schuldig , don't whatever me! I'm tired of your constant disregard for direct orders. Remember, it was I that found you and I can return you to the hell I took you from."   
I advanced towards Schuldig , grabbing his fiery hair, raising his head so that his gaze met mine. That gaze held complete contempt, and it enraged me. Without thought or love, I kissed him with bruising force. Pinning the definite Doitsu-jin against my desk, I forced my tongue into his hot wet mouth, deepening the oral invasion. My other hand ripped at his clothes and gripped his growing erection tightly. He moaned into my crushing, hungry kiss and I released my grip on his groin, instead ripping the pants off him, only to reclaim his erection again, now without the restraining layers of clothing. I pulled away from the kiss to breath, only to suck and nip at his long, slender neck whilst I roughly pumped his manhood.  
"Fick mich, Liebster!"   
Schuldig began to cry out hoarsely, and when I bit into the joint between his neck and his shoulders, he just moaned louder, sending thrills down my spine to my own, still clothed groin. I bit down harder, drawing blood which I lapped up lazily. I brought my lips to his ear, tracing the shell with my tongue, then whispering teasingly:  
"In due time Schu, but first you must learn!"  
Schuldig groaned, gripped the edge of the desk and spread his legs invitingly, before he lashed out:   
"Fick mich verdammt nochmal!!"   
He groaned again and this time I released him fully from my grasp. Stepping back, I pushed him roughly to his knees so he was facing my own, tented trousers.  
"Suck it Schu! Put that slick tongue of yours to good use… ima!"  
Schuldig looked up at me with a fiery lust in those cat green eyes. He eagerly complied, fumbling clumsily with my fly before he succeeded to open it and pull down the constraining materials. As he moved his lips towards the head of my erection, he took the time to taste the trickle of pre-cum. I grabbed him by his hair and tilted his head up to face me. Glaring down I repeated the last order, letting him go harshly. This time he complied, engulfing me as ordered. I felt a shiver of pleasure go up my spine and I had to fight back a moan. He deep-throated me, taking my member fully into his hot mouth, sucking and licking alternately. Another moan almost fought it's way past my lips as he continued his sweet torture.  
"Todo me yo!"   
I ordered and again he followed. With one sweep of my arm everything on the desk was on the floor beside us.   
"Good, you're learning. Now get on the desk!"   
Schuldig followed the demand and was soon upon my desk on his back. I finished undoing my trousers, and they fell to my ankles. Preparing my erection with the lube I pulled from my poket, I positioned myself in front of him. In one slick movement I lifted his legs over my shoulders and thrust my hips forward, impaling him on my thick shaft. He bucked forward and I grabbed his hips, and from his lips came a scream so loud and full of pain, that it rang though the office. I heard Nagi swear next door, turning on his music and cranking the volume up to cover our loud activities. I could hear Farfarello laughing to himself, as I envisioned that he had freed an arm from his straight jacket and grabbed one of his favorite hidden blades. He brought it to his lips and licked it shouting to us that...   
"Sodomy makes God hurt and weep!"   
In my office I paid them no mind as I began to set the pace, reclaiming Schuldig's forgotten erection roughly. We both began to gasp for air harshly as I quickened the pace. We moaned in unison as I slammed into his prostrate roughly, until we both finally erupted in orgasm, white stealing our vision for a few seconds. I collapsed over him, spent, and we stayed like that for a while, trying to catch our breath. Within a matter of minutes I had found my breath and pulled out of Schuldig . Looking at him I spoke coldly...  
"Look for nothing in that act, for that's all it was! A release of frustration sexual need, a means to enforce obedience, nothing more!"   
I went and gathered his clothes, throwing what was left of them back at him.   
"Now get out!"   
Schuldig gave no rebuttal and slid off my desk, painfully walking to my office door and then to his room.   
"Maybe next time you'll listen to a direct order, and I won't have to punish you as hard... or maybe I'll do it anyway… I could always ask Mr. Takatori for one of his golf clubs(1)"  
Straightening my glasses I smirk to myself. I cleaned myself off and retrieved my forgotten trousers. Resetting my desk to it's original position, I took to my chair and started filing the previous night's report. The music in Nagi's room had died down by now and Farfarello was also being quiet. Meanwhile Schuldig was just getting to his room, he's legs were still shaking in the wake of the previous events. He reached his bed and fell onto it not caring about the gelatin-like fluids that covered his abdomen and chest. With a small smirk on his face, he drifted off to sleep in a matter of moments. Back in my office I finished the reports and glanced at my watch... it was almost 3 am. I decided to retire to my room, which is adjacent to my office!   
Japanese words:   
  
"Todo me yo!" - "Stop it now!"   
German words:   
  
"Schuldig" - "Guilty"   
  
"Fick mich! Liebser!" - "Fuck me! Beloved"   
  
"Fick mich verdammt nochmal!" ~ "Fuck me damn it!" (nochmal means again)  
  
"Verdammt" - "Damn it"   
Notes from the Anime:   
  
(1) Mr. Takatori for one of his golf clubs - Takatori beats Schuldig to near death later in the series with a golf club!   
*Special note... If you are religious I'm sorry if I have offended you..."Sodomy makes God hurt and weep!" Farfarello is insane and his goal in life is to hurt "God", that's why you see the saying "... hurts God!" If you don't know what Sodomy is it is the same as Yaoi!   
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
"Coming to terms" contains Shounen ai or boys loving boys, and light Swearing in Japanese. I repeat if you are under 18 yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now.   
  
Pairs: Ken x Omi, Aya x Yohji   
  
Rating: R -language, lemon/lime, Shounen ai   
  
POV changes and there is OOC! Gomen nasai minna!   
"Coming to terms"  
By: Zephel-Sama   
Across town at the "Magic Bus Hospital"(1) Yohji, Aya, and Ken waited for any news about their fallen comrade. Ken and Yohji had ridden in the ambulance with Omi. They had had to administer CPR twice en route, much to Ken's distress. Aya and another Kritiker agent had taken their weapons and vehicles home. Aya then met the other two hunters at the hospital, with a change of clothes for each of them. Yohji jumped at the chance to get out of his work clothes, but Ken hadn't yet, and now they waited.   
Ken's POV   
It felt like an eternity, before the Doctor came to give us the news. Upon hearing the word "coma" and "he may never wake up" I felt my knees give way. Aya and Yohji rushed to brace my fall, I cried out with pain as my injured shoulder was pulled as they caught me. The blood began to seep once more as I passed out. When I awoke I was in a hospital bed, Aya and Yohji where standing together watching over me. I leaned my head to look at my injured shoulder, which was now wrapped. I had an IV and other tubes attached to my wrists. I looked to the two older members of Weiß standing over me, the fear and stress clear in their eyes. Even Aya's eyes showed concern instead of his usual mask of indifference.  
"What happened?"   
Was all I could think of asking. Yohji answered me first...  
"You passed out shortly after we got the news on Omi. Shimatta, Ken why didn't you tell us Farfarello got you that badly? The Doc said you went into shock because of the blood loss! Do you want to end up like Omi?"   
I looked into green eyes as they began to water. Then I heard Aya speak up in his ever present icy tone...   
"You've been out for the past four hours. Omi is stable but in a coma, the Doctors said if we had found Omi any later, it would not have been as good."   
"Where is he...? I need... I want to see him!"   
I sat up as I said it, the pain in my shoulder burned and I felt light headed. The room began to spin causing me to fall back into the pillows, then darkness again. Moments later I woke again, a feeling of Déjà vu haunting me. I wanted to move but my light headedness and the pain coursing though my body prevented that. When my eyes focused I saw violet and green eyes looking at me. I watched silently as the two continued to stand by one another. Yohji put his arm around Aya's shoulder and held him closer. My head swam with pain and confusion.   
(Was Yohji holding Aya close like a lover as they watched over me..?)   
They must have noticed my return to consciousness, because Yohji moved away from Aya and sat on the bed. He looked at Aya and then at me, clearing his throat and spoke.  
"Do you care for chibi?"   
The words shocked me; I hadn't been expecting this. He hesitated and then rephrased his question once again, looking into my eyes...   
"Ken, do you love Omiitachi?"   
My worst fear had just become reality; I had been discovered! How would they take this? My eyes began to dart from Yohji's to Aya's face, and back again. I could feel the barrier I had set up waver as my resolve crumbled, one question spinning through my mind:  
(How long had they known…?)   
I watched as Aya came to sit next to Yohji encircling the ex-detective with his arms. The question was asked again, this time by Aya.   
"Ken, have you fallen for Omi? You can tell us the truth. We won't think any less of you…"   
I watched in continued bewilderment as Aya kissed Yohji (on the lips that normally held his trademark cigarette.) The image played again and again in my mind; how long had that been going on?   
Hell this was the Ice-man and the Playboy we're talking about! I thought for sure Yohji was straight, and I had no clue about Aya; he never seemed interested in that sort of thing. But here they were kissing like it was something I saw them do everyday. I finally found my voice as they parted from the kiss.   
"How long have you... been... How long have you known?"   
Looking at me, Yohji spoke up first...   
"A year for your first question and for about six months for your second."   
I blushed. They had been together that long and I never noticed! I'm so naïve. I looked to my comrades, and seeing the compassion in their eyes made me finally break down. My silent tears confirmed what they had assumed for half a year. A moment later Aya was speaking again...   
"Have you… told him yet?''   
I shook my head slowly, gazing down at my lap.   
"Kuso, Ken! No wonder this is so hard you!"   
Yohji said, moving to embrace me. What is it they say...   
(The truth shall set you free!)   
So I told them everything, sobbing relentlessly. They listened, remaining silent until I had finished. They accepted it, accepted me! My soul had never felt freer.   
Notes from the Anime:  
  
(1) "Magic Bus Hospital" - *Spoiler* This is the name of the hospital  
Aya's/Ran's sister Aya-chan lies asleep   
in a coma caused by Reiji Takatori.  
***************************************************************  
  
Omi: ::Glares at Zephel:: "First you beat me up and now you put me into a coma like Aya-chan!!"  
  
Aya: ::Glares at Omi, as he holds Yohji closer.::  
  
Omi: ::Sweat drops! o.O!!:: "Gomen nasai Aya-kun!"  
  
Zephel: ::Sweat drops!!:: "Shall we continue?!" 


	3. Sleeping Angel Chapters 5 & 6

Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
  
"Awakening" contains Shounen ai or boys loving boys, I repeat if you are under 18  
yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now. It also contains flower imagery... this one is "Fluffy".   
  
Pairs: Ken x Omi, Aya x Yohji   
  
Rating: NC-17 - Shounen ai   
  
POV changes through out and there is OOC! Gomen nasai minna!   
"Awakening"   
By: Zephel-sama   
Ken's POV   
It had been a week now, and Omi still had not woken. I was almost always by  
his side. We hadn't had a mission since that fateful night, and Aya and Yohji were very understanding. After I told them how I felt about Omi, my Angel, they told me about their own relationship, how they had discovered how each of them felt, how everything had come out. How they fell in love. They were very open and supporting. Encouraging me to confess when   
the time was right, whenever that would be. I reached out and grabbed Omi's hand gently as I began to speak...   
"Angel, when are you going to wake up? When will I be able to tell you how much I care?"   
I gently squeezed his hand. Looking at the clock I sigh...   
"Almost time to go Angel… I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"   
I gave his hand one last little squeeze. Rising from my chair, I was about to  
let go when I felt him move! My heart jumped as I saw him begin to stir. He tossed and turned slightly and I heard him murmur "Angel". Hearing him say my nickname for him, my heart began to race and I gasped!  
-Doki, doki, doki!-(1)  
He continued to stir and then slowly he began to wake. His cerulean blue eyes opened blearily, closing again at the harsh light after the long darkness. After a few seconds Omi's eyes blinked open, and our eyes locked. I could not hold back any longer, I reached down and pulled Omi into my arms, hugging him to me like a lifeline.  
Tears flowed unchecked down my cheeks.   
_______________________________________________________________________   
Omi's POV   
"Ken-kun… what happened? Where am I? Where are Aya-kun and Yohji-kun?"   
I asked meekly as Ken embraced me. Looking up I saw his chocolate brown eyes fill with tears. I moved and wrap my arms around Ken. His embrace was warm and comfortable and I could feel his tears on my cheek. Then he moved away, breaking the embrace. I felt cold.   
"I'll be right back Omi, I'm getting the Doctor."   
I heard him call as he walked out of the door. I was alone again... I looked  
around the room and saw the rainbow of flowers. Gasping at their beauty, I stared in awe at the bouquets.  
*Mixed zinnias, pink and peach roses, pear blossom mixed with freesia, balm and  
yarrows mixed together. There were several small arrangements of blue saliva and a final bouquet of jonquil, iceland moss and purple violets.  
At my bedside I notice another arrangement, one done with great care and love.  
It was displayed in a crystal basket a bouquet of...   
*Freesia and gentian, a moss rosebud and myrtle, purple violets, columbine,  
weigelia, honeysuckle, narcissus and gardenia surrounded by white heather.   
The beauty of the flowers overwhelmed me, but not as much as the messages they  
sent, especially the bedside arrangement. I felt truly loved and cared for, something I had missed. I could feel the tears beginning to fall as I looked for a card in the bedside arrangement, but without success! Just then, I looked up from my search to see Ken walk in followed by a Doctor and, to my surprise, Aya and Yohji. Using the back of my hand to dry the tears from my face. I watched as Ken came to sit beside me on the bed. He was close enough to make me feel safe, yet far enough away to give me my own space. The Doctor checked me over as my friends... my family watched over me. I was relieved when he said I could go home, but I couldn't remember what had happened. [Warning, warning!! This is SERIOUSLY unrealistic _ A.N. {authors note} this is unrealistic. A hospital would normally keep a person for one more night for observation. Also after coming out of a coma a person would be weaken, they would have to be help with most everything they do. For the sake of this fic I took creative licence and did away with that reality... gomen nasai! Please keep in mind this is… inaccurate, but for the sake of Ken x Omi fans I'm making Omi better quickly.]  
  
The ride home was quiet. Yohji drove, Aya was up front with him and I sat in the  
back with Ken, who allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. I felt so peaceful and content as I closed my eyes and listened to him breath. Every once and awhile I would open my eyes and see Yohji checking his mirror to see us. I would then look up to Ken, seeing him turn crimson red, I snuggled closer. When we arrived at the "Koneko no Sumu Ie" I heard Yohji suggest that Ken take me to my room. The brown haired assassin blushed even more and I could swear that both Aya and Yohji had giggled.   
(Aya doesn't giggle... does he even know how...? Apparently so…)   
My head was still swimming so I didn't pay the eldest assassins any mind, as Ken began to walk me upstairs.  
_______________________________________________________________________   
Yohji's POV   
I watched as the youngest members of our little group made their way upstairs, I turned to my red-headed lover.  
"Do you think Ken will do or say anything tonight?!"  
I walked over to the red-head pulling him into my tight embrace. I began to  
play with one of the flaming strands of crimson hair that framed his face. His only response to me was that he didn't know, but that Ken would do it when the time was right. I nodded as I looked at the flowers we had brought home from the hospital, my eyes falling on one arrangement in particular.   
"Do you remember when Ken asked you to help with that "Tussie-Mess thingy?"  
He nodded and corrected me, calling it a 'Tussie-Mussie' and said it dealt  
with Victorian Flower Arrangements. I didn't care, flower arrangements were not my strange point. Aya on the other hand was an artist, though he'd never admit it, and that's what I loved about him.   
"Do you think Omiitachi will get the message? You know how much trouble it was  
for Ken to tell us how he felt for Chibi."   
"I don't know… if it is meant to be, it will just happen... like it did for you and me Yo-tan!"   
Aya never talked much even after we started being together, but when he did it  
was important. I knew he was right and I hugged him closer to myself. I lifted his alabaster chin so I could gaze into his amethyst eyes and kissed him on his soft warm lips.   
Points of interest:  
  
(1) -Doki, doki, doki!- Is used in Japanese manga to resemble the sound effect  
for a human heart beat.   
Flowers and their meanings: or 'Tussie-Mussie'   
  
Mixed Zinnias - "Thoughts of absent friends"   
  
Pink and Peach roses - "Sympathy"   
  
Pear Blossom - "Health + Hope"   
  
Yarrows - "Healing"   
  
Blue Saliva - "I think of you!"   
  
Jonquil (Daffodil) - "Violet Sympathy + Desire Sympathy"   
  
Purple Violets - "You occupy my thoughts!"   
  
-The message of these flowers is that of Sympathy and getting well. That the person, in this case Omi, is missed and his friends wish him well. You will notice that Omi's Image flower is here also... it being Freesia! :)   
Ken's arrangement:   
  
Freesia and Gentian - Omi's and Ken's image flowers (Gomen nasai I was not able  
to find what Ken's flower meant!)   
  
Moss Rosebud and Myrtle - Together they are "A confession of Love" The Moss  
rosebud is the "Confession" and the Myrtle is for "Love"   
  
Purple Violets - "You occupy my thoughts"   
  
Columbine - "I can not give thee up!, Resolve to win"   
  
Weigelia - "Accept a faithful heart"   
  
Honeysuckle - "Bonds of love, Generous and devoted affection"   
  
Narcissus - "Stay as Sweet as you are!"   
  
Gardenia - "You're Lovely, Secret Love"   
  
White Heather - "Protection from Danger"   
  
Displayed in a crystal basket - The crystal basket just adds to the overall elegance of the arrangement. If you have ever seen crystal in direct sunlight you would know that it gives off light in a prism effect, flooding the room with rainbows... even when the flowers are gone the beauty will always remain.   
-The message of this arrangement is one of confession. Using both Ken's and Omi's image flowers to put the focus on whom and from the bouquet came. Omi received it so his first clue to the admirer was the other image flower. The combination of flowers talks of a secret love, one not willing to give up. Ken is trying to tell Omi how he feels... and also that he wants Omi to stay as he is "innocence" and that Ken wants to protect him!!!   
***********************************************************************  
  
Ken: ::Blushes::  
  
Omi: ::Blushes more.::  
  
Zephel: "See Omi wasn't it worth the pain? Continuing on..."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
"Confession" contains Shounen ai or boys loving boys, I repeat if you are under 18  
yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now. This one is "Fluffy".   
  
Pairs: Ken x Omi   
  
Rating: NC-17 - Shounen ai   
  
POV changes through out and there is OOC! Gomen nasai minna!   
"Confession"   
By: Zephel-sama   
Ken's POV   
We reached Omi's door, opening it for him, I watch him walked in...   
(Now there's a view I don't mind seeing!)  
His hips swayed slightly as the youth gracefully walked into the room. He had recovered amazingly, was yet again the image of life in itself; I couldn't help imagining his firm muscles rippling under his toned skin, and had to suppress the moan fighting to get passed my lips. It felt like the room I was following him into was at least 5° warmer than the last, and that the heat seemed to center around my groin area. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, as I watched him flip on the lights and walk over to his bed, motioning for me to join him. I closed the door behind me, using the short time when I was turned away to regain my composure, calm my madly beating heart and to take some deep breaths, stealing myself for what I was about to do. Blushing slightly I turned back to him, walking swiftly and almost tripping over my feet as I moved to the bed he was now sitting on. I sat down at the corner, resting my forearms on my thighs and wringing my hands nervously and gnawing slightly on my lower lip and staring at the floor. Finally I turned to him.  
"Omi, can I talk to you?!"   
I felt the weight on the bed shift as the little bishounen moved to sit next to me. My blush turned to burgundy and my heart began to beat violently in my chest again.   
-Doki, doki, doki-   
My chocolate brown eyes met his cerulean blue ones, and I froze, captivated by the face of that angel...   
(My Angel)   
I was so close to him… I wanted to tell him but I hadn't the voice!!!   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Omi's POV   
Moments passed and neither of us moved. I couldn't stand it. I felt like I was on fire!   
When I awoke this afternoon he had hugged me, he was crying, and I embraced him  
back, feeling and tasting his salty tears. I felt safe in his embrace as I awoke from my dream. I didn't know how long I slept, but I remembered him. I was not sure if I had dreamt it or what, but he had called me "Angel" as he held me close. Then he left and I felt cold and lost... I wanted his embrace, I needed it back! While he was gone I looked around the room at all the flowers, then my gaze came to the arrangement beside my bed. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.   
My mind came back to the present, and the slightly glazed look I had acquired disappeared, allowing my eyes to focus on Ken. His face was still beat red. I placed my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart racing... mine was too! I didn't know what was happening, but I felt right... this felt right... so I kissed him.  
_________________________________________________________________   
Ken's POV   
Before I could even find my voice, his soft rose petal lips were upon mine. I was on fire and melting at the same time. He tasted so sweet, like cherry bubble gum. I wanted to believe that this was real, it felt so surreal, like in a dream, and yet… My dreams had never FELT so real. I pulled away from that kiss, that heart stopping kiss. It pained me to do so, I looked into his eyes and saw that he hurt too.   
(It's now or never!)  
Taking his hand into mine, I gazed into those eyes that trapped me so. My heart  
was beating so fast I thought it would burst.  
-Doki, doki, doki-   
"Ano... Omi, I need to tell you something... Sore wa himitsu desu!"   
I paused and tried to catch my breath, trying to stay calm...   
"Ano... watashi... watashi wa..."   
I could feel myself tremble, I swallowed hard... the rest rushed out in little  
more then a whisper...   
"I... IthinkI'vefallenforyou!! No,IknowIhave!!"   
translation: "I... I think I've fallen for you!! No, I know I have!!"   
I took a step back as I watch the angelic creature in front of me, ponder what  
I just said. I watched as he looked up, and then he was in my arms, tears running from his pool blue eyes as he embraced me. His arms were warm and he laid his head on my chest. I held him gently and breathed in the scent of strawberry shampoo in his hair. He snuggled closer and I heard him sigh. Without looking up at me, he spoke through his tears...   
"Ai shiteru Ken-kun, for so long…"   
He whispered as he buried his face into my chest. Upon hearing his words my eyes filled with tears. It was a dream come true... I told him my feelings and they where returned. I grasped his chin lightly lifting his face so I could once again gaze into his eyes. As I brushed away a tear from your beautiful eyes...   
(I'm in heaven, with my own private Tenshi)   
"Angel you're beautiful!" I whispered.  
"Ai shiteru, Angel! Is this what you... truly want...?! I knew I wanted this  
when I first realized I loved you. I don't want to hurt you, Omi! Do you understand,ne."   
When he answered I thought my heart would stop...!   
"Hai! I wanted this too Kenken, but I wasn't sure what you would think of me. I didn't want to ruin what we had."   
I paused..."Kenken" he called me "Kenken", Yohji gave me that nickname... I  
always hated it. But when Omi said it, it had a nice ring to it.   
"Kenken, I don't want this night to end, I want us to be together... I want you to... show me love."   
"Nani... are you sure about this Angel?!"   
I watched as he blushed and began to play with his shirt hem. Then he nodded his head lightly, moving from my grasp he looked to the floor.   
"Angel this can hurt, you do know that?!"   
I looked at him with concern, as he nodded again.   
"Angel you should only do that with the person you love... have you ever…?"  
I watched as he shook his head, then he looked up, your cerulean eyes pleading for my touch. I got up and walked to the the door, turning before I left. I froze, in his eyes I saw fear... he must have thought I was rejecting him!   
"Don't worry Angel, I'll be right back. I need to get some things… if we are going to do this… I want to do this right!"   
He smiled as I turned and walked from his room. Closing the door, I continued to my own room.   
Japanese words:   
  
"Ano" - "Umm"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" - "It's a secret!"  
  
"watashi wa" - "I"  
  
"Ai shiteru"- "I love you. [stronger than just I love you, kinda like forever]"  
  
"Tenshi"- "Angel"  
  
"Nani" - "What?"   
***********************************************************************  
  
Zephel: ::I watch as Ken and Omi disappear only to notice Aya and Yohji gone  
too! Sweat drop!:: 


	4. Sleeping Angel Chapters 7 & 8

I would like to thank my friend Andy and Seikabutsu, you were a big help for this section and the next. Arigatou!!!!   
Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
"The First Night for the Rest of Our Lives... Part 1" contains Shounen ai or  
boys loving boys, and yaoi. I repeat if you are under 18 yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now. This one is "Fluffy".   
  
Pairs: Ken x Omi   
  
Rating: R - Shounen ai, Yaoi-lemon and lime! [A.N. {authors note} Omi and Ken would not be playing this soon after the hospital and Omi's coma if this was real life. But it is not and I already said I did away with the reality of Omi's injuries for the fic... now for the fun.]  
  
"The First Night of the Rest of Our Lives..." Part 1   
By: Zephel-sama   
Ken's POV   
Reaching my room, I dashed in heading for the dresser. I began to search it  
frantically, finally finding the items I sought.  
(Never thought I would use these… I almost hit the Playboy when he gave them to me!)   
Gazing down at the condoms and the scented massage oil in my hands, I fought back a laugh.   
(I'll have to thank Yohji the next time I see him.)   
Making my way back to my opened door, I glanced at my watch... a quarter after...   
(15 mins. that's all it's been, since I brought Omi to his room! It feels like a year since he was in the hospital…)   
Without further thought, I rushed from my room just barely shutting the door  
behind me. I heard the sound of it click as I continued towards his room. I knocked at his door and entered, shutting the door behind me lightly. The light was off now and two candles lit the room. He sat on the bed. Taking a deep breath, I begin to walk slowly towards him, my eyes never leaving his divine body, his angelic face. Setting the items I brought with me on his bed stand, I sat next to him and pulled him into a tight hug.   
"Are you sure you're ready for this Angel?!"   
He nodded, as I loosened our embrace and kissed him. Removing one arm from  
around him, I slide it under his shirt boldly, and began to gently brush my fingers over his firm chest. When I reached one of his nipples he whimpered into the kiss. Stopping and retracting my hand as I broke our kiss only caused him to whimper more...   
(God, you're so kawaii!)   
I grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head, then tossed it to the floor. He shivered slightly as he adjust to the room temperature. I watched him blush as I remove my shirt as well, dropping it carelessly behind me, I heard it too flop onto the carpet. I gently laid him down upon the bed and bent over him. I began my assault slowly placing kisses on his face working my way down his neck and on to his chest. His eyes closed as I lightly bit at the junction between neck and shoulder and he griped the bed as I made my way down his small torso finding a nipple. He whimpered again as I licked the small pink bud, encouraging me and sending electric bolts down to my groin, where my half-hard cock twitched before firming more. Our breaths quicken as I nibble and suck the now hardening bud. He cried out and arched into the sensation, grabbing at my hair and buryed his long fingers in it, throwing his head back . As I watched him, I could feeling the resistance in my jeans growing ever-more, they were starting to get really uncomfortable. Then I released his nipple from my mouth suddenly. I could tell he wanted to protest, but before he could my lips where on the other nipple. Repositioning myself on one hand, I began to play with the forgotten nipple with my other. He began to purr and arch more under my attention, his eyes flew open, sparkling.   
(God, your so sensitive.)   
My hand made it's way down his torso, bringing it closer to his tented shorts. I heard him groan as my fingers slid lightly over his abdomen, and the delicious sound made me moan too. He froze when I paused inches away from his shorts.   
"Angel, I love it when you wear shorts. Would you like to know why?!"   
He looked at me with confusion mixed with longing in those blues eyes of yours.   
"For the longest time I only imagined doing this..."   
Without further explanation I slide my hand up his shorts. His eyes widened and he let out a deep-throated moan as I gently grabbed his still contain erection. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and it only added to my own arousal. My hand lingered there for a while feeling his pulsating erection and his heat. He had a bright crimson color on his face as he continued to make those delicious involuntary sounds that just turned me on. I reluctantly removed my hand as I sat back on my legs, gazing into his eyes contently. His cerulean eyes where brimming with desire and love, waiting for whatever sensations were next. As long as I had dreamt and wished for this, I was afraid as I slowly moved my hands to undo his shorts. My fingers fumbled clumsily at the button and the zipper, finally getting them undone. He raised his hips, and then in one last movement the shorts and his boxers were off and on the floor. I thought I would be blinded as I gazed at the perfect angelic creature before me.   
The sight of his smooth sun-kissed skin and lean, strong muscles took my breath away. I leaned forward kissing his soft sweet lips as my hand began to gently caress his manhood. My fingers slowly traveled the length, from base to tip, feeling his silky hard-on. He purred lightly into our kiss as my fingers trailed the weeping head, collecting the pre-cum on their tips. I broke our kiss, sitting up I brought a finger to my lips tasting his hot saltiness. Leaning forward again I began to kiss his stomach, dipping my tongue absentmindedly into his navel, trailing my path down to his straining erection. I engulfed him. I started bobbing my head slowly, teasing his length with my tongue. I suckled hungrily at it, scraping my teeth lightly along the sides, pulling back his foreskin to lick at the slick tip. Gasping and moaning he quickly brought his fist to his mouth, biting it, trying to quiet the sounds of his pleasure. He bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into my mouth, almost causing me to choke. That sent him over the edge. As my throat tightened around his member and my hands forced his hips back to the bed his back arched and with a quickly suppressed scream he came deep in my throat.  
My gag-reflex kicked in when he suddenly erupted, I released him from my mouth still tasting him on tongue. By now my own arousal had become unbearable in its tight denim confines, shifting my weight only made it worst. Raising from the bed to stand, my hands trembled with desire, I work at my tight jeans. After several attempts they relented, dropping to my ankles. My boxers followed suit revealing my own, painfully forgotten erection. It was seeping droplets of pre-cum demanding my attention. Kicking off my previous 'captors' I watched as Omi's eyes, half-lidded with ecstasy and longing, gazed hungrily at my body. I lay down next to him on the bed and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around him in a new embrace. His warmth, his musky scent and longing were driving me crazy yet I felt at peace. If I had loved and wanted him before, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling now.  
"Angel are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure… that you're ready for this...?  
Without looking up I felt you nod, I reluctantly sat up. I did not want to leave the warmth of his side. Reaching over to the bed stand I retrieved a condom, slipping it on. Next I grabbed the coconut scented massage oil.   
"This may hurt Angel, I'll be careful and I'll go slow ne."   
Special note: "The First Night of the Rest of Our Lives..." was spilt into  
parts one in Ken's POV and the other will be in Omi's POV. Don't ask why I don't know!! Gomen nasai!!!   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Standard Disclaim is applied here!   
"The First Night for the Rest of Our Lives... Part 2" contains Shounen ai or  
boys loving boys, and yaoi. I repeat if you are under 18 yrs. old and do not want to read about male x male relationships and activities please leave now. This one is "Fluffy".   
  
Pairs: Ken x Omi, Yohji x Aya   
  
Rating: R - Shounen ai, Yaoi-lemon and lime!   
"The First Night for the Rest of Our Lives..." Part 2   
By: Zephel-sama   
Omi's POV   
My body was on fire, every nerve came to life from his touch. His lips and his feather light caresses pushed me to the edge of bliss and beyond. As I bit my fist, I murmured and shivered from his every touch. When he had engulfed me into his velvety soft mouth, I thought I would die as the waves of ecstasy washed over me. I never knew it could feel this good, and I wanted the feelings to stay with me forever. I almost laughed when he fumbled with his jeans, he looked as unsure and full of wanting as I felt! When the jeans and the boxers finally fell off, I beheld him in all his glory.   
(He was huge!! How the hell was that going to fit… I groaned and bit my lip, needing to feel him inside of me. Hn… seems I can be a right little pervert after all ^^;; ) [A.N. {authors note}This thought was not part of the original story, one of my muses thought of it... so I kept it thinking it was funny. Thank you Shiin]  
His fit athletic body moved with cat-like grace due to years of training. However once and awhile he would fumble with his uncertainty. He was beautiful, everything I expected and more.   
When he lay down beside me, holding me close, I felt the same safety as before, when he held me on the way home. Without looking at me he asked if I was sure and ready. I silently nodded and he sat up taking the warmth with him. As he reached for the items on the bed stand, I propped my knees up, leaving them apart so I could see him. Watching as he put on the condom, he reached for something more. I braced myself when he said it could hurt, I was not sure what to expect. As he opened the bottle, my nose filled with the scent of coconut oil. I watched as he covered a finger with the scented fluid. I closed my eyes as he moved that finger towards my puckered entrance. I felt the coldness of the oil as he traced his finger at my backside, enticing the opening. Then his finger slide in, filling me with the strangest sensation have ever felt. It didn't hurt, but I felt my body trying to eject the intruding digit and forced myself to relax. As soon as he felt the tension leaving me he began to prod and twist his finger, to try and widen the opening. I squirmed slightly. I felt a gaping emptiness as he withdrew his finger. Moments later he repeated the process, this time adding a second finger. The pain this time was intense and I pulled away with a gasp of pain.  
"Angel are you all right?!"   
He asked as he pulled out and away. I saw that he were concerned for me.   
"Do you want me to continue... Angel?!"   
I nodded quietly as he applied more oil to his finger. He began probing once more, stretching me with his finger. I "purred" from the back of my throat at the invasion, this time I felt no pain. Then the second finger was added, I yelled; biting my finger again. It had hurt at first but pain slowly gave away to pleasure as he continued to stretch. He began a slow pace moving his fingers in and out, I moaned as he probed further. His fingers started a slight scissoring movement, but he stopped this after a while and pulled out his fingers. He added more coconut oil, the room filled with the smell of fresh coconuts, then a third finger joined.   
(Kami-sama it hurts, but I want more!!)   
I felt a tear slide down my cheek and pain once more became sweet pleasure. The new sensations I felt as he probed and stretched, were driving my body insane. I desired more, I wanted to be together, as I felt a new arousal grow. A smile played across his lips as he gazed back, knowing what his attention had done to me... and it pleased him. He removed his fingers and then placed my legs on his shoulders. Taking a position before me, he prepared his erection with the oil, placing it in front of my freshly stretched opening. My breathing was as erratic and desperate as his was. He grunted as he began to penetrate, I shot forward. He held me in place with his strong hands on my hips. He continued to enter slowly, panting as he did. I cried out loudly with pain and pleasure, I was sure the others heard me... but no one came to investigate.   
(Thank God! I don't know what Aya or Yohji would have thought to see us like this!)   
I hadn't noticed when he was completely in me, but we were one. Moving his hands from my hips, he wrapped them around me. Then drawing me to his chest we embraced as tears fled my eyes. I was not sure if they were tears of pain, pleasure or bliss, but it didn't matter now. Holding me like this he started a slow pace, my erection throbbed between our hot bodies. His pace picked up steadily as he moved one hand from around me. With his newly freed hand, he reclaimed my erection. He pumped and stroked my manhood in time with his thrusts. The friction was wonderful, our breath hot and heavy. Moaning my head fell back again as he worked me towards another orgasm. The feelings where overwhelming as I came again, I tensed as it poured out. Our bodies glimmered with sweat and the evidence of my pleasure, moments later I heard him cry out as well. We collapsed, his body on mine after our release. A sense of peace fell over both of us as we embraced, falling to sleep.   
_______________________________________________________________________   
Downstairs things had heated up for the other lovers. They only paused when they heard Omi cry out. Yohji wanted to check on the boy, but Aya convinced him otherwise. Claiming clothes tossed aside in a fit of passion, the eldest members of Weiß walked upstairs. Hand and hand they walked toYohji's room. As they passed Omi's now quiet room, they paused, the door was slightly ajar. The two could not fight the need and peeked in. The younger members of Weiß were curled together in a lover's embrace, asleep. Not wanting  
to disturbed the young bishounen, Yohji and Aya continued to the playboys room.   
Upon entering the room Yohji gave Aya one of his hentai smirks as he advanced towards the red-headed leader.  
"It's about time those two hooked up!"  
Yohji remarked as he continued to advance, forcing Aya back towards the awaiting bed. Moments later the earlier passion continued. The apartment filled again with the sounds of pleasure. As night became day, the four members of Weiß would wake in their lovers arms. Uncertain of what the world held for them, they always knew they would have each other!   
***********************************************************************  
So what did you think ne. I would like to thank my muses once again, and all my  
other readers, your support made all the difference. Arigatou!!! Please comment I know the characters were not themselves, gomen nasai.   
(This is what happens from reading other very good fan fics and not see all of Weiß!!! o.O!!! Oh well!)   
  
Don't flame me though, Onegai!!!! I need and want your feed back... please e-mail me at...   
Zephel_sama@yahoo.com 


End file.
